Grey Eyes
by thatwriterkidtoday
Summary: Callie knew how her life was going to go until her marriage fell apart. Now she's trying to figure out her life but everywhere she sees grey eyes. Callie/Meredith


It was a slow day in the pit. Of course, no one was actually suicidal enough to say that, but everyone thought it. Meredith was actually thankful for the slow day. It gave her the space to think. And boy, did she need to think. Derek had left and had asked her to follow. But how could she? All of her friends were in Seattle. Her life was in Seattle. So Derek was gone. And Cristina was gone. And Izzie. And George. All gone. And she'd never felt so alone.

"Dr. Grey, a car accident is on its way in. They can't tell who, but they said that they were wearing navy blue scrubs," the ER nurse told Meredith with a worried grimace on her face. Navy blue scrubs meant that they were an attending. At the hospital. And suddenly to Meredith it felt like she was about to lose someone else she cared about. And she just couldn't handle that.

The ER was thrown into a panic at those words and suddenly Bailey was beside her with her hand on Meredith's arm. She wanted to shake off the comforting hand but didn't, knowing that she couldn't afford to piss anyone off. She dressed herself for trauma as the ambulance rolled in and she rushed out to meet it. The paramedics pulled the stretcher out of the rig and the blonde fell to her knees, a cry escaping her lips.

"That's-that's Callie. It can't be Callie. Tell me it's not Callie," Meredith cried out. She felt arms attempt to embrace her and something snapped, causing her to shoot back up and take ahold of the stretcher with the other surgeon on it. "What happened?"

"She was in the drivers seat when an eighteen wheeler pulled through an intersection and t-boned her car on the passenger's side. Her right leg was crushed on impact. She's also tachicardic with muffled heart sounds," the paramedic called as Meredith and Bailey rushed the gurney into a trauma room.

For a while everything was just a blur of activity and "someone page cardio" and a million other orders that the two surgeons barked at interns and residents alike. Callie meant a lot to both women and so her care meant a lot to them. Maggie was down quickly and from there she moved her directly to the OR but banned Meredith from entering.

"You've lost too many people lately and I've been getting to know you and so I know that she means more to you than you're ready to admit. You can sit in the gallery but you are not allowed to enter my OR, is that clear?" The blonde's half sister asked in a gentle tone. The other woman could only nod and trail after the procession, hoping she wouldn't lose another person she cared about today.

 _They were getting ready for work like they did everyday, her and Derek. Except it wasn't like every other morning because Callie was there with Sofia. But they made it work. They made it work a little too well, apparently. When Meredith was saying goodbye, she kissed Callie on the lips. And it may have been an accident but it changed everything._

It seemed that everyone in the hospital showed up to watch Callie's surgery and that gave Meredith hope. They all loved her and wanted her to pull through. It was comforting to know. The surgery was long and one by one the others left to attend to their own patients but Meredith never left. She could still feel Callie's lips on hers, and that scared her.

After sixteen hours, Pierce and Bailey were done, and Callie was going to live. She had coded twice in the surgery but was stable now and would hopefully wake up soon. Meredith sat vigil by her bedside for hours after they rolled her in. She sat there and held the beautiful Latina's hand, praying for the first time in years. It was seven hours after the surgery that the woman finally woke up.

"Callie," Meredith gasped, bringing a cup of water to the brunette's lips and allowed her to drink. She coughed a bit and grasped at her chest. "Are you in pain?"

"No," Callie said in a hoarse voice. She smiled though and that lit a fire in Meredith's heart. "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident. Do you remember?"

"I-I was on my way to work and the light had turned green, so I went to pull through the intersection and-and… the truck…"

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to remember right now. The important thing is that you're awake and you're talking and you're not dead."

That was the point in which Meredith broke down, a sob escaping her. She collapsed in tears on the edge of Callie's bed but soon she felt a hand in her hair, soothing her. It was Callie's hand. And then there was soft humming, and then singing in the most beautiful voice that the blonde had ever heard. It was in Spanish so she didn't know the words but she knew that it was breath taking and suddenly she felt that fire in her heart again. She couldn't say exactly what it was, but she knew that she loved it.

"Better?" Callie asked in a whisper.

"Much," replied Meredith, looking up. She subconsciously checked the other woman's vitals and breathed in relief at them. "How do you feel?"

"Like a million bucks. There's a little discomfort in my chest, at what I'm assuming to be the incision sight, but other than that I feel great. How's Sofia?"

"She's with Arizona. I can get them for you, if you'd like."

Callie seemed to ponder that for a while before she just shook her head and took Meredith's slender, pale hand in her own. Meredith wasn't sure what exactly was going through the other woman's mind but she decided to let her work it out herself.

"I'm not ready to see Arizona. I almost died and I didn't wake up to her, I woke up to you. So I can't see her yet because if I do I'll kill her."

"Aren't you getting a divorce?"

"Yes, aren't you?"

"I guess we can just be sad and divorced with children together."

"Together."


End file.
